My Best Friends Girl
by numbfeet
Summary: Shane is furious at Mitchie for lying to him. So what will he do when his best friend Nate befriends her? Nitchie/Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

'Did you see the look on Shane's face Caitlyn?' Mitchie asked her best friend miserably, wiping her eyes. 'What have I done? He'll never trust me again - no one will.'

'Mitch,' Caitlyn said softly, rubbing Mitchie's back soothingly. 'Shane will forgive you if you can get him to hear you out.'

'Yeah,' Mitchie snorted skeptically. 'Sure he will. But it's not like I deserve his forgiveness.'

Caitlyn didn't know how to reply. Sure, Mitchie shouldn't have lied about her mother working at Hot Tunes TV China but Caitlyn understood that Mitchie had felt intimidated by Tess and just wanted to fit in for once. Mitchie had gotten in way over her head with the lie and she hadn't meant to hurt anyone, and Caitlyn knew how terrible Mitchie felt about the whole thing.

'No one will talk to me again,' Mitchie mumbled.

'Well I'm not no one,' Caitlyn argued. 'You've got me. It'll be okay, I promise.'

Mitchie looked up at her friend gratefully through swollen eyes and gave her a small smile. 'Thanks, Cait.'

'Talk to Shane tomorrow,' Caitlyn added. 'He'll come 'round Mitch.'

* * *

Meanwhile Shane had stormed back to his cabin and was venting to his best friend on the phone.

'I trusted her, man,' Shane said furiously into the phone. 'And I really liked her. But she's so not who I thought she was.'

'Shane, mate, you're a rockstar,' Nate said patiently. 'This is nothing new, people pretend around us and try to use us every day. You need to forget about her, man.'

'I know,' Shane said, frustrated. 'I just can't. I really thought she was different.'

'Seriously dude, she's not worth your time,' Nate replied.

'I know that,' Shane sighed. 'I'm just so fucking pissed off.'

'Yeah, she's a bitch from the sound of it,' Nate said. 'Now forget about her for a second and try to be excited about the news I have.'

'Yeah?' Shane asked dully. To be honest, he didn't give a damn.

'Jason and I are coming to visit you!'

'Really?' Shane said, trying to sound enthusiastic. 'That's great, Nate.'

'Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' Shane repeated. 'Oh, okay. That's cool, man.'

'You better be over that chick by then, Shane,' Nate told him.

'Pfft, she's a joke,' Shane said. 'Over it already, mate.'

'Great,' Nate replied. 'See you tomorrow then. Oh and Jason says hey.'

'Tell him I say hi. See you guys tomorrow.'

Shane hung up. To be honest, he was more than a little relieved that his two best friends were coming. Even though Shane hadn't been getting along with his two bandmates too well of late their presence would still provide a much needed distraction from thinking about Mitchie. Whatever he had told Nate, he wasn't over her. So not over her.

* * *

The next day the whole camp was buzzing. Somehow the fact that the rest of Connect 3 were coming to visit had got out. Mitchie might've once been excited about that but at the moment the last thing she wanted to deal with was anything to do with Shane. When she'd tried to talk to him earlier, he'd completely ignored her. He'd recently given her his phone number and she'd tried texting him multiple times to apologise and asked for a chance to explain herself with no reply.

She sighed and went back to her cabin. It was deserted. Everyone was waiting for the rest of Connect 3 to arrive. But she was more than content to be left alone.

Once Nate and Jason had said hi to the campers and had signed a few autographs, Shane impatiently pulled them away and started leading them to his cabin.

'Hey guys,' he said, once they were alone.

'Hey mate,' Nate said.

'How's camp been Shane?' Jason asked.

'It was actually going alright until I found out that bitch was lying to me,' Shane responded bitterly.

Nate and Jason nodded sympathetically. Neither of them needed to ask who he was referring to.

'That sucks,' Jason said understandingly.

'I just want to forget about it,' Shane muttered.

'Okay, so let's change the subject then,' Jason said brightly. 'How's my birdhouse going?'

Nate rolled his eyes.

'I already told you I wasn't going to make you a birdhouse Jason,' Shane said impatiently.

Jason's face fell a little but then he smiled again. 'It hasn't been the same without you, Shane,' he said. 'Me and Nate were lonely.'

'Oh. Well, it's been ... different without you too, Jason,' Shane replied, trying to return his smile.

'Aww!' Jason smiled, pulling Shane and Nate in for a hug. 'Group hug!'

* * *

Later that day Mitchie was sitting by the lake by herself, lost in thought. She was so upset about how everything had gone wrong. This was supposed to be the best summer of her life but she knew she had no one to blame but herself. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard someone panting behind her and she looked around. A boy who had obviously just been running had collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

'Are you okay?' Mitchie called out to him, jumping to her feet.

He looked up at her and Mitchie gasped when she saw who it was.

'Are you Nate from Connect 3?' she asked curiously.

'Oh um - yeah,' he replied, wiping his sweaty forehead with his sleeve.

'Are you okay?' she asked again.

'Well, I think I lost them,' Nate replied, glancing around nervously.

Mitchie laughed lightly. 'Let me guess - crazed, screaming fans?'

'You got that right,' he muttered, taking her hand when she offered it to him.

She helped him to his feet.

'Thanks,' he said awkwardly.

'That's okay,' Mitchie said, giving him a small smile before walking back to her spot by lake and sitting down again. She was surprised when he followed, sitting down next to her.

'You're not a crazed, screaming fan, are you?' he asked, looking at her in interest.

Mitchie shrugged.

'What's your name?' he pressed.

'Mitchie,' she replied shortly.

'Well, it's nice to meet you, Mitchie,' he said.

She just gave him another small smile but didn't say anything else. Nate looked at her in interest, making no move to leave. He found himself intrigued by this random camper. No other girls at this camp would be able to sit next to him so calmly, seemingly uninterested in him. He also couldn't help noticing that she was rather pretty.

Mitchie's phone suddenly beeped in her pocket. Nate watched Mitchie's eyes widen and face drain of color as she checked it.

'Are you okay?' Nate asked, concerned.

Without warning, Mitchie's eyes started to water.

'Mitchie!' Nate exclaimed, alarmed. 'What's wrong?'

She glared at him through tear-filled eyes. 'Why don't you ask _Shane_?' she said through gritted teeth.

'Shane?' Nate asked, perplexed. And then it hit him. This must be the girl. Shane hadn't mentioned her name before.

'You're the girl,' Nate stated flatly.

'He told you about me?'

'Yeah,' Nate said and then suddenly felt angry, annoyed that he'd been so interested in this girl. 'What you did to Shane was low,' he snapped.

'I know,' Mitchie mumbled.

'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'I didn't mean to lie to Shane,' Mitchie said, tears running down her face. 'And I didn't have any intention of using him!'

'Yeah, like I'm going to believe that,' Nate snorted scornfully.

'He thought that I wasn't being myself around him,' Mitchie said softly, as Nate stood up to leave. 'He thought that I was using him. I wasn't. And I was always myself with him. Who he knew was me. I never wanted anything off him.'

Nate sat back down. 'Was that Shane who just text you?' he asked.

'Yeah.'

'Wow,' Nate said in slight shock. 'Shane's really selective of who he gives his number to. You must have made quite an impression.'

Mitchie didn't say anything.

Nate sighed. 'Can I see what he text you to make you so upset?'

'Whatever,' Mitchie said, handing her phone over.

 _You're honestly such a bitch Mitchie - if that's even your name. You're a desperate, lying attention seeking whore and I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend. Stop texting me, I don't want your fake apologies or excuses. You're pathetic._

Nate read the message with wide eyes. He looked at Mitchie and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. 'Well, I know he's pissed, but that was a little over the top.'

'I guess I deserve it,' Mitchie said. 'But my lie about my mum working for Hot Tunes had nothing to do with Shane and I didn't do it to get close to him or anything.'

'Can I hear your side of the story?'

Mitchie gave a resigned sigh. She told Nate everything. How she just wanted to be accepted and make friends for once in her life. She told him everything that had happened with Tess and how the whole mess started. How she met Shane. How she'd been herself around him and hadn't meant to abuse his trust.

When she had finished they sat there in silence for a while before Nate finally spoke.

'You may've done and said some things you shouldn't've,' Nate said softly. 'But I understand why you did, not that that makes it okay but I get that it wasn't to do with Shane. And you certainly didn't deserve that message from him. That was uncalled for.'

Mitchie looked at him, surprised by his considerate words. He surprised her again a moment later by pulling her into a hug. After all, he barely knew her.

'Sorry,' Nate said, smiling at her awkwardly as he pulled away. 'You just looked so upset and stressed.'

'It's okay,' Mitchie smiled back at him softly.

'Look, I want to try give you a change to explain this to Shane,' Nate said. 'Because I think he's got you all wrong and judged you far too quickly. Would it be weird if I asked for your number?'

'No, it's okay,' Mitchie shrugged even though she was slightly confused.

'I know you regret what you did, Mitchie,' Nate said, handing her his phone to get her number. 'Stop beating yourself up.'

'I'll try,' Mitchie murmured. 'And ... thanks Nate. Thanks for listening.'

'If Shane says anything like that to you again, he's in trouble,' Nate said as Mitchie handed him his phone back. 'I'll see you round. Jason and I are here for a few days.'

'Thanks,' Mitchie said again, giving him her first real smile since her secret had been exposed.

* * *

Leaving Mitchie by the lake, Nate went back to Shane's cabin. He felt close to Mitchie already, somehow. He knew how angry Shane was at her but after hearing her side of the story he didn't think Mitchie deserved the crap she was getting. He couldn't believe Shane's text to the poor girl.

Getting his phone out of his pocket he quickly typed in a message for Mitchie.

 _Hey Mitchie, it's Nate. This is my number, feel free to message me anytime if Shane's giving you a hard time. Also please stop beating yourself up._

A minute later Mitchie replied. _Thanks for giving me a change Nate. Don't worry about Shane, I can deal with it._

Nate put his phone back in his pocket and collapsed onto his bed. He was unable to keep his thoughts off Mitchie. She actually seemed like a great girl. Surely he would be able to get Shane to see her side in this mess.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys liked chapter 1! Please, please let me know if I should continue this and what you thought of it. Also, this was just setting up the story, it gets better – I promise! And will it be Nitchie or Smitchie..? You'll have to wait and see! But feel free to comment which you'd prefer.**

 **Also just in case anyone attacks me about this being very similar to another story on here, that story is mine and it's my old account. I wrote this years ago and recently decided to finish it but I wasn't happy with it and I wanted to change it a bit and start fresh :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night when Nate walked into the Mess Hall with Shane and Jason for dinner he immediately noticed that there was an argument going on between Mitchie and another girl. The rest of the campers were silent, watching avidly, even the entrance of Connect 3 not enough to distract them.

Nate immediately guessed the blonde to be Tess, going off what Mitchie had told him earlier. The girl was taunting Mitchie loudly about her lies for the entire room to hear and while some campers around them were starting to look uncomfortable with Tess's nasty comments no one was standing up to her.

Nate glanced over at Shane and saw that his friend was watching Mitchie intently. Then he caught Nate's eye and looked away from the girls, motioning at Nate and Jason to follow him, leading them to sit at an empty table.

Nate sat down and looked over at Mitchie again, who looked close to tears. He felt awful for her. No one deserved to be humiliated like that.

'That's the girl,' Shane told Nate and Jason in a low voice, nodding towards Mitchie with a nasty smirk. 'Looks like she's getting what she deserves.'

Jason nodded in agreement but Nate kept quiet, watching the proceedings anxiously.

'You're actually so pathetic,' Tess said, clearly enjoying Mitchie's embarrassment. 'Everyone here knows who you really are now – a talentless, ugly nobody. You need to leave camp. Nobody wants you here after you lied to us all.'

Mitchie didn't say anything. She didn't try and defend herself.

Suddenly a curly haired girl next to Mitchie stood up angrily. 'That's enough Tess,' she snapped, eyes flashing. 'Yeah she made a mistake and she knows it. But that doesn't make her a bad person. In fact, I think you'll find that title fits you much better.'

Nate let out a breath of relief that someone was finally coming to Mitchie's defence.

'Shut it Caitlyn,' Tess said harshly. 'Just because the only friend _you_ can get is the cooks daughter.'

Caitlyn glared at Tess. 'You're such a bitch.'

Tess glowered back at Caitlyn. 'You little –'

'Just _stop_ ,' Mitchie said, speaking up suddenly, her eyes brimming with tears. 'I'm so done.'

She spun around on her heel and walked out as quickly as she could, everyone watching her leave, some with scorn, some with pity.

Shane laughed and Nate glared at him.

Shane, seeing Nate's look, frowned. 'What?'

Nate didn't reply, reaching into his pocket for his phone and dialling Mitchie's number quickly.

'Hello?' she answered and Nate could tell straight away that she was crying.

'Mitchie, are you okay? I'm so sorry,' Nate said, ignoring Shane had suddenly frozen and was staring at him in disbelief. 'You didn't deserve that at all.'

'I'm fine, Nate,' Mitchie replied. 'I just need to be alone.'

'You didn't deserve that,' Nate repeated softly, hearing how defeated she sounded.

'Yeah I did,' Mitchie sighed.

'You did not,' Nate insisted firmly.

'Forget it Nate,' Mitchie muttered. 'It's not anything to do with you. Everyone hates me.'

'I don't,' Nate said quietly, looking up at Shane who was looking furious.

'Thanks Nate,' she whispered. Her voice was shaky.

'Don't believe a world that bitch said.'

'Thanks for caring Nate,' Mitchie said before hanging up on him.

Nate sighed wearily and nervously met Shane's murderous gaze.

'What the hell, Nate?' he said loudly.

'Shh!' Nate hissed. 'Not here, okay?'

He got up and left the room, his two best friends following, Shane looking thunderous and Jason confused.

Once they were out of the hall, Shane rounded on Nate. 'That was Mitchie?' he yelled. 'How do you even know her?'

Jason was looking baffled. 'Who's Mitchie?'

Shane and Nate ignored him.

'Yeah, that was Mitchie!' Nate replied calmly, making an effort to not raise his voice. 'And I met her yesterday when she was crying her eyes out over you!'

'Wait a second, is Mitchie the girl?' Jason asked, still baffled.

'She's a lying bitch who tried to use me,' Shane snarled at Nate.

'Mitchie is so sorry, Shane,' Nate said. 'She's really nice, mate. Give her another chance.'

'She's using you, you idiot,' Shane growled. 'She's acting all sorry to get your sympathy.'

'The girl sounds like bad news,' Jason said to Nate.

'Oh, shut up,' Nate said to them both, becoming frustrated. 'Mitchie told me her side of the story. I believe her. This was never about you Shane but of course you're so full of yourself that you think everything revolves around you.'

Shane looked incredulous. 'You trust her, someone who you just met over your best mate?'

Nate shrugged. 'Maybe you should talk to her. And you know what really pissed me off is that text you sent to her, man. That was too far.'

'She showed you that?' Shane raised his eyebrows. 'Well it was true. And don't worry, I'm definitely going to talk to Mitchie.'

Shane got out his phone and dialled a number before pressing the phone to his ear. Nate groaned.

'Look Mitchie,' Shane said into the phone. 'You need to leave Nate alone.'

He paused for a second. Nate wished he could hear what Mitchie was saying.

'Just stay out of my life, you stupid bitch. And his. Everyone hates you. Stop talking to Nate or else.'

Shane hung up and smirked at Nate, who had frozen in shock and anger.

'What the hell, Shane? I can't believe you said that to her!'

'I'm just looking out for you, man,' Shane said, unbothered. 'She's using you just like she used me.'

'You don't know her at all,' Nate said.

'And you do?'

'Clearly better then you do,' Nate replied flatly before turning to go.

'Where're you going?' Jason asked.

'To find Mitchie and apologize for Shane being an asshole,' Nate yelled as walked off, not looking back.

* * *

It didn't take Nate long to find Mitchie. Just as he was about to get his phone out to call her again he spotted a figure sitting by the lake alone.

'Mitchie!' Nate ran towards her, noticing that she was still crying.

When he reached Mitchie he sat down next to her, putting an arm around her comfortingly.

'Don't listen to Shane,' Nate said quietly when Mitchie didn't talk.

Mitchie relaxed into his side but stayed silent, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

'Mitchie,' Nate said gently. 'Speak to me.'

'Please leave me alone,' Mitchie said.

'Why should I do that?' Nate asked. 'I care about you.'

''I don't want to come between you and Shane,' Mitchie answered, sniffing.

'He's being a jerk,' Nate replied lightly. 'Don't worry about it. You need a friend.'

Again, Mitchie didn't answer. Nate suddenly realized that he still had his arm wrapped around her and that she shivering slightly against him in the cool night.

'Come on,' Nate said, awkwardly removing his arm and jumping to his feet. 'It's cold out here. You need to get inside and have an early night.'

'Thanks,' Mitchie said quietly, accepting the hand he offered to her.

Nate helped Mitchie to her feet and then surprised her by pulling her into a quick hug.

'I'm leaving in three days,' Nate said glumly, releasing her. 'I want to ask Brown if I can stay the rest of summer.'

'The whole summer?' Mitchie couldn't help brightening at his words.

They started walking slowly in the direction of the cabins.

'I've missed Camp Rock,' Nate said, smiling at her reaction. 'And I want to be there for you. You shouldn't have to deal with all of Shane's crap alone.'

Mitchie didn't know how to respond so she stayed quiet as they continued walking closely next to each other, blushing a little when her hand accidentally brushed Nate's.

When she stopped outside her cabin she gave him a small smile. 'Thank you for everything.'

Nate returned her smile. 'You don't need to keep thanking me.'

Mitchie shrugged. 'I do actually,' she responded with a shrug. 'You've been far too nice to me.'

'Well you deserve some people on your side,' Nate said. 'Especially when it's my best friend that has hurt you so much. Well, if I can still call him my best friend. I just feel awful about how he's treated you. You know, he actually used to be a decent guy.'

Mitchie nodded. 'I was starting to see that side of him before I ruined everything. But please Nate, don't feel bad on his behalf or feel obligated to look after me.'

'I'm not checking on you because I feel obligated,' Nate said quickly. 'I just want to. I think you're an amazing person Mitchie who shouldn't have to go through all this and I want to make sure you're okay.'

Mitchie blushed and looked down at her feet, not meeting his eyes. 'Well, I'm really grateful Nate.'

Nate smiled. 'Goodnight Mitch,' he said. 'Text me anytime. I mean it. If you don't, I will anyway.'

'Alright I will,' Mitchie laughed, as she turned around to walk into her empty cabin. 'Night, Nate.'

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for your reviews, I'm going to start updating quicker, just please let me know if you're enjoying it so far and any thoughts/criticism! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Shane was lying on the bed in his cabin, glaring sullenly at the ceiling. He was furious with Nate and even more so with Mitchie. How dare Nate side with her over him? And what kind of nerve did Mitchie have going after Nate?

It was the day after his argument with Nate and Nate hadn't said one word to him all morning. He had to figure out how to get his best friend to see the truth about Mitchie, which would be difficult as Nate was refusing to talk to him.

Shane sighed as he sat up on his bed. He knew that he had to try to knock some sense into Nate. There was no way he was going to lose his best friend to Mitchie.

* * *

It was lunch time in the Mess Hall and Nate was walking in, scanning the room for Mitchie. It didn't take long for him to spot her sitting at a table in the corner with the girl he recognised for standing up for Mitchie last night. Mitchie's face lit up as she spotted him entering and she smiled at him as he made his way over to her table.

Nate noticed that Tess was watching shrewdly from a nearby table, jealously clear on her face and he hid a smirk.

'Hey Mitch,' Nate said cheerfully, taking the seat next to her. 'Guess what? I talked to Brown this morning and he's happy to have me for the rest of the summer.'

Mitchie's answering smile was huge. 'That's great news! Oh, and this is my friend Caitlyn by the way.'

'Hey Caitlyn,' Nate smiled.

Caitlyn smiled hesitantly back at him, blushing slightly. 'Hi, Nate.'

Mitchie suddenly let out a frustrated sigh and Nate looked at her in concern.

'What's wrong?' Nate asked.

'Everyone's staring at us,' she complained self-consciously.

'Yeah, sorry about that,' Nate said. 'You do get used to it but it still does get annoying sometimes.'

'I guess your company's worth it,' Mitchie replied.

As she smiled across at Nate it quickly faded when she saw who was entering the Mess Hall. Noticing her change of expression Nate frowned and followed her line of sight to see Shane walking in followed closely by Jason.

'Hopefully he just ignores us,' Nate sighed.

'Look at his expression,' Mitchie said quietly.

Nate looked up. Shane's eyes were locked on the pair, his irritation clear on his face. When Nate met his eyes, Shane gestured with his hand for Nate to come over.

Nate let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. 'Back in a sec, Mitch,' he said apologetically.

'Why won't you listen to me Nate?' Shane hissed when Nate reached him. 'Trust me, bro. Associating with that girl is a bad idea.'

Nate rolled his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Shane. Mitchie's a great girl.'

'You barely know her!' Shane said angrily and loudly.

Heads flickered in their direction.

'Shane, don't make a scene, ' Jason warned.

As usual, the other two ignored him.

Nate looked over at Mitchie to see her getting up from the table. Shane folded his arms across his chest and watched her making her way over with a cold stare.

'Listen Shane,' Mitchie said. 'I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me or even be nice to me. But you need to leave Nate alone. He can make his own decisions and I'm _not_ lying to him.'

'You're using him,' Shane snapped at her. 'Just like you used me. He's my best friend and I'm not going to let him fall for your manipulations.'

Nate glared at Shane. 'You need to let this go Shane,' he said firmly. 'I trust her and I've always been a good judge of character.'

'It's fine Nate,' Mitchie murmured to him quietly. 'I don't want you two to get in a fight because of me. I'm not worth that.'

'Yeah you are,' Nate replied with a shrug.

Mitchie felt her cheeks getting red and she looked away from Nate quickly.

'Was there something else you wanted Shane?' Nate asked pleasantly, turning back to him.

Shane shot Mitchie a furious glare before turning away and walking briskly out of the Mess Hall, Jason following closely behind.

'Thanks,' Mitchie said quietly, turning back to Nate.

'Shane's being absolutely ridiculous about this whole thing,' Nate said, taking her hand. 'You need someone on your side.'

Everyone in the hall was silent, watching with wide eyes as Nate led Mitchie back to their table. As they sat down Caitlyn's eyes lingered on the pair's intertwined hands and with another blush, Mitchie quickly pulled her hand out of his.

'Shane's so pissed at us,' Mitchie said sadly, picking up an apple and biting into it.

'Yeah,' Nate agreed glumly before unexpectedly laughing. 'Oh well. Maybe this is the wakeup call he needs. He's been an asshole to everyone around him for so long now.'

'He's a jerk,' Caitlyn said, joining in the conversation. 'I can't believe the things he said to Mitchie.'

Nate sighed. 'Look I'm not defending his actions at all, but he is just really hurt,' he explained to Caitlyn. 'People pretend around us and use us all the time and we're used to it. But this time the difference was that he liked Mitchie and considered her to be a friend. But he is taking this way too far and not hearing her out. Typical Shane.'

'We were becoming friends,' Mitchie said before sighing regretfully. 'I wish I'd just told him the truth from the start. I should've.'

'Mitch I'm kinda glad you didn't,' Nate said.

Mitchie frowned. 'Why?'

Nate smiled. 'If you had I probably wouldn't have met you.'

Mitchie blushed again, embarrassed. Caitlyn smiled knowingly.

* * *

'So…' Caitlyn began meaningfully.

It was later that night in her and Mitchie's cabin and they had just changed into their pyjamas. It was the first time the two friends had had time alone all day.

'So what?' Mitchie asked casually as she lay down on her bed.

'Um, you and Nate!' Caitlyn exclaimed impatiently.

Mitchie's checks reddened and she rolled onto her side to face away from Caitlyn. 'What do you mean?'

'Oh, come on Mitch!' Caitlyn said. 'You like him!'

'No way,' Mitchie denied. 'He's famous! I'm just … me.'

'We've seriously got to work on your self-confidence,' Caitlyn said in exasperation. 'But seriously Mitch, he was flirting with you the whole time at lunch.'

Mitchie was silent for a moment as she considered this. 'Really?' she finally asked curiously.

Caitlyn laughed. 'Definitely.'

Mitchie fell silent again and thought about what Caitlyn has said, remembering the way Nate had defended her and taken her hand when he could tell she was upset. She wondered if it could be true and Nate really did like her. She couldn't deny to herself that she liked him. He was sweet and caring and she felt so comfortable around him. Mitchie sighed and rolled over in bed, shutting her eyes. Caitlyn must be wrong. He was just being a nice guy. Nate was one of the most famous teenage boys in the world right now. There was no way he'd ever like her.

* * *

 **I'm back! I'll update really soon this time, I promise haha. Hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts so far! :)**


End file.
